Birthday Boy
by Chumunga64
Summary: Tenya Iida experiences the best Birthday ever


Tenya Iida woke up how he usually did- beating his own alarm clark. As he did his daily routine of morning stretches he ignored the calendar that hung on his wall. It was only when he turned his phone on and the notification screen blared "August 22- your 26th birthday" did he actually remember his birthday was today. A part of him was glad that such trivial matters didn't distract him from his important career as a hero while a greater part of him was a bit disappointed. He knew that a certain someone most likely took the day off to spend time with him and that she was going to be equal parts disappointed and angry at him. Iida decided to face the music soon and tell her he forgot to take an off day today.

Camie Utsushimi's day had already been soured. Nothing's worse than waking up being excited for the events of the day only to have your loving boyfriend call you and tell you that he forgot his birthday was today and that you wasted a vacation day for absolutely fucking nothing. She should have expected that her workaholic boyfriend would forget about something that didn't involve helping people out. Sometimes, dating someone so selfless came with some disadvantages.

Camie's lips curved into a smile as an idea formed in her head. She was going to make Iida seriously regret not spending the day with her.

Once Iida thanked all his co-workers for the birthday wishes (and endured Bakugou's comments about how stupid he was for leaving his girlfriend waiting) he proceeded to his normal patrol route. Thankfully, there was barely any crime today. The most action the Speedster got was catching an errant purse thief.

Rather suddenly his phone buzzed, indicating a message. Once he opened a message his eyes widened in surprise as he quickly put it away since he was walking around in public and didn't want anyone else to see what he had just received.

He maneuvered himself on top of a fairly tall building where he was reasonably sure there were no prying eyes that could see what he was looking at.

Once he opened the message again his breath hitched as he gazed at the contents. His girlfriend had sent him a topless picture of herself. Not only was she topless but she also held one of her breasts up as she licked the areola. The picture included the message "You could have had this bae…I'm at your place right now"

He silently cursed Camie for tempting him to just call it a day and run straight home so he could ravish her but his commitment to the ideals of a hero stopped him from giving into his lust.

As Iida continued his day, the texts wouldn't stop filling his notification screen and he found himself anticipating the messages a little _too_ warmly.

 **Camie** : I need you inside me right now

 **Camie** : I want to feel and taste your cock inside my mouth

 **Camie** : God, I'm so wet right now.

Those messages were sent non stop and Iida found that his (in)famous sense of self control couldn't help him when it came to his gorgeous girlfriend. He had it so bad for her and she knew and reveled in it. It must have been a power trip for her, getting someone as straight-laced as Iida so hot and bothered.

Camie seemed to have an impeccable sense of timing as she sent her next text as Iida was doing a meet and greet with an adorable little girl. Right as she was praising his "adorable bunny ears", which his boss and surrogate older sister Miruko forced him to add to his costume he received yet another text from Camie.

"May you excuse me for a minute Ms.?"

The young girl nodded enthusiastically as her mother praised her for being so polite. Iida almost dropped his phone in shock when he saw the nude photo she had sent him. There was also a message from his boss telling him to return to the office so they called talk.

The little girl noticed his odd reaction and decided to question Iida about it "Is there a villain you have to stop, Mr. Ingenium?"

Iida rubbed the back of his head nervously "Nothing of that sort, fortunately. I just have to return to the office soon." The speedster took a picture with the little girl and sign an Ingenium plushie for her before heading off.

Once he entered the Miruko's office, his phone had received another message but this one was a voice message from Camie. Wondering what it could be, Iida locked himself in his room before playing.

At first he was a bit confused by the content of the message. It was just a bunch of rather odd noises with some muffled sounds in the background. It was only after he listened to it a couple more times did he he realize what he was hearing.

She recorded herself masturbating and those noises were the sounds of her hands caressing her soft, wet flesh. The noises in the background were her moans. She was really going all out in making him break.

He listened to the message once again while masturbating before calming down and meeting his boss.

"Is there anything wrong Miruko?"

She seemed angry at him "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"I felt that in the grand scheme of things it wouldn't really matter-"

"Like hell it wouldn't! Now Tensei will brag about being a better older sibling than me! Get the hell outta here and celebrate with your friends now!"

Iida wanted to protest but the pictures and texts Camie sent him flooded his mind once again and he decided to take the offer. He bowed in gratitude and Miruko told him to get the hell out and have fun.

Once Iida arrived at his home he was more than a bit disappointed that his friends threw him a surprise party. He loved all of them dearly but he just wanted to spend some time with his lovely girlfriend right now and that's hard to do when there are dozens of people in his home.

Midoriya, Kirishima, and Todoroki were the first to yell "Happy Birthday!" to him as Bakugou just stood in the background chuckling. Something told Iida that Bakugou knew how frustrated he was that couldn't' be alone with Camie.

Nevertheless, his disappointment didn't stop him from enjoying the party and greeting all of his friends. Iida started by giving both Uraraka and Hatsume tight hugs and thanking them for taking time off their busy schedule to celebrate with him.

"You're one of my best friends, of course I'd be here for you!"

"And you always do such a great job advertising the gear I make, it's the least I could do!"

Kaminari, Sero, and Mina tried to get him to indulge him a drinking game with them but he respectfully declined their offer.

Iida then saw the one person he was looking forward to seeing all day. Camie greeted him with a sly smirk and the low-cut black dress she opted to wear for the celebration caused him trip on his words when he greeted her.

When Camie enveloped him in a tight hug, she winked at Jirou, Tooru, and Yaoyorozu who gave each other knowing looks.

"Did you enjoy the messages and pics I sent you babe?" she whispered in his ear

"More than you know" he growled back.

"Just wait till the party's over…"

The party was in full swing after the birthday boy arrived. Kaminari, Sero, and Mina's drinking game soon got almost all the occupants involved and copious amounts of alcohol were consumed. Both Bakugou and Midoriya and Todoroki and Inasa forgoed the game to see who could beat their "rivals" in a competition of who could drink the most.

The smell of alcohol was too much for Iida so he stepped out to the balcony where he saw the one person he wanted to be alone with.

"Hey babe…"

"Camie? I figured you would be partaking in the festivities…"

She bought her hand to his toned chest and rubbed and softly.

"Don't get me wrong, I would love getting drunk with my friends but today I'm craving something _harder_ than booze.." she moved her hand down slowly before pressing against him and gently kisses across his throat.

The contact between them finally caused Iida to lose his cool and he gave in to her ministrations. In his lust induced haze he failed to notice her grasp his rapidly growing member through his trousers.

Iida wasted no time returning the favor as he grasped at her hips. He was rewarded with a satisfied moan and Camie arching her back so that her voluptuous chest was pressing against his. He quickly moved his hands so they could cup her firm ass and looked into her glazed eyes. Iida took the opportunity to capture her full, pouty lips into a fevered kiss and relished the way that their tongue intertwined.

Iida chuckled as Camie struggled to undo his belt so she could take "better care" of his cock so he hiked her dress up to ruin her already waning concentration. Iida felt what he assumed was a G-string before quickly slipping his fingers passed the garment to his destination. He took the time to give her one final smirk before _plunging_ his middle fingers into her slick, wet folds. In response to his actions, Camie shuddered and leaned into her boyfriend since her legs turned into jelly. Iida heard a muffled cry of "please...more" into his chest and ever the loving boyfriend, he added a second finger into her tight cunt.

There they stood- on a balcony where Iida was finger fucking Camie in full view of whoever was able to spot them. The fact that only a clear glass door separated them from all their friends only heightened the arousal of what they were doing. To the untrained eye, it sort of looked that Camie was just tired and resting on him but if one looked closely they could spot Iida's hands under dress slowly pumping in and out of her pussy.

A tap of the glass door interrupted their reverie.

It was an absolutely shit-faced Bakugou who gave them a thumbs up.

"Gud jerb For ayes" he slurred.

The fact that everyone could see them bought the two back to reality. Iida took the time to gaze at her as he bought his fingers, still covered in her juices to his mouth and lasciviously licking the essence; savouring the sickly sweet flavour.

Camie couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hand before leading him upstairs to his room. Iida did his best to ignore all of his _extremely_ drunk friends hooting and hollering and giving the two of them thumbs up as they walked past them. He was going to need to call a lot of taxis tonight.

Once they finally reached his room, Camie pushed him onto the bed and quickly tore off his shirt and his pants soon followed. She then stripped herself of her dress, leaving her only in a thong. Camie pulled Iida up so he was sitting on the edge of the bed before going down on her knees. She freed Iida's throbbing cock from the confines of his underwear and licked her lips at the sight of the turgid member.

Without any command, Camie quickly licked across the length of his dick, eliciting a small gasp from her love. Her tongue pressed against the underside, gliding upwards leaving a trail of sticky saliva along his cock. She pulled away slowly, before biting her lip in ecstacy. Iida ran his hands through her silky fawn coloured hair silently begging her to do more. Camie licked her lips, coating them in saliva to make the experience all the more erotic for the both of them. Camie quickly went back to work, taking the entire length of his erection into her mouth and bobbing up and down his cock. The moans of pleasure she was rewarded for her work from her normally uptight boyfriend only made this much more rewarding for her.

It was only a matter of time until Iida came, he was only human after all. For some reason she couldn't quite resist the taste of him and eagerly gulped his cum, taking care not the spill a drop; the salty liquid only made her more aroused.

Without warning, Iida picked her up and gently placed her on the bed before tearing her underwear off. Camie knew that her boyfriend was letting his dick think for him and reassured Iida that she wanted this

"I'm on the pill babe. I want you to fuck me like you paid for me, birthday boy." she said while making beckoning motions with her hands. Iida didn't need to hear that twice and pounced on her, burying his dick within her tight cunt. Camie moaned out loud at the sensation of her boyfriend inside her and Iida loved the way her walls just enveloped his cock.

The speedster started showering Camie's perfect breasts with sloppy kisses ad he pumped in and out of her at a steady pace. The combined sensation of her boyfriend attacking her breasts while at the same time pounding her pussy proved to much for Camie as she came with a shrill screech.

Sensing that she had enough, Iida dislodged himself from within her and rolled over so that he could cuddle her. It took Camie a good few moments to recover from the pleasurable sensation before she giggled

"How was the birthday?"

Iida chuckled in return before giving her a tender look "Best birthday ever…"

* * *

"Ya know, I really think we should get dressed and head downstairs. Our friends are probably drunk AF"

"Agreed"


End file.
